


If It's Wrong, Why Does It Feel So Right?

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is alive and Castiel can't understand how he's fallen in love with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Wrong, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Dean heard a fluttering of wings and turned his eyes back from black just before he was tackled to the ground by all 5 feet and 11 inches of a trench-coat wearing angel.

He grunted as he hit the floor, Castiel falling on top of him and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"I missed you Dean," the angel sniffed, and Dean felt Cas' warm tears dripping onto his chest. The saltwater stung a little, but not enough to cause him much pain, and thankfully not enough to cause his skin to start smoking.

"I'm here," Dean cooed, propping himself up with one elbow and resting his other hand in the dip in Cas' back. "Don't worry." He said, rubbing Castiel's back softly, smiling down at his angel.

He held Cas like that for a while, but after a few minutes of the fallen angel crying onto his chest, Dean's skin started to smoke. Cas jumped up and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, his blue eyes flicking from the smoke to Dean's face, searching for denial of the obvious.

"Wait," Castiel gasped when Dean gave no such denial, "you're a demon..." he shuddered, "why did you become a demon!!?!!"

"I'm still your Dean," said the Winchester, reaching his hand up to grab Cas' wrist in assurance. Castiel responded by sitting up straight, inadvertently straddling Dean, and burying his face in his hands.

"No," Cas cried, absolutely mortified, "I fell in love with a demon... how can this be?" His whole body shook and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's hips, drawing him closer.

"Hey... Listen to me..." Dean said, rubbing his hands up Castiel's back and pulling the angel forward slightly. He then pulled Cas' hands down and positioned his arms to wrap around his neck before returning his own arms around Castiel's waist. Dean leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes but could still hear Castiel crying softly.

"Hey," he said again, "Cas, I love you too. We can get through this, just like we always get through things. You'll see. I fell in love with an angel, and nothing has changed."

"No, Dean," Cas whispered, "everything has changed! You're a demon, I'm an angel! This is wrong..."

Dean grinned at the unsure tone that laced Castiel's little speech.

"If it's so wrong," he purred, "then why does it feel so right." Cas let out a small gasp as Dean closed the distance between them and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
